The Broken Veteran & The Damaged Teacher: It's Complicated!
by DisneyNickABCFamilyMTV2015
Summary: Austin is a Veteran whose fiancé recently passed away. Ally is a 2nd grade teacher who just got divorced and moved from New York to Florida. Austin has a 7 - year - old daughter. Ally has a 8 - year - old son. When Ally becomes his daughter's teacher will love blossom? Or will their lives just stay complicated?


Austin & Ally

The Broken Veteran and the Damaged Teacher: It's Complicated!

 **Characters**

Edward Donald Robinson (Eddy) & Lucille Marie Robinson - Cooper (Lucy) (57)

Piper Stella Robinson & Carrie Marie Wade – Robinson (26)

Carlos Robert Del La Rosa & Teressa Elene Del La Rosa – Rodriguez (57)

Jackson Jonas Del La Rosa (J.J.) (21)

Patricia Adrian Summers – Del La Rosa (Trish) (26)

Dennis Quincy Wade & Donna Rachel Wade – Adams (57)

Didi Michelle Wade (25)

Dezmond Hatfield Wade (Dez) (26)

James Carl Samuels (Jimmy) & Anne Bridget Samuels – Jones (57)

David Andrew Samuels (Dave) (26)

Michael Derek Moon (Mike) & Mimi Erica Moon – Fisher (58)

Spencer Thomas Moon (Spence) (20)

Austin Monica Moon (26)

Carly Jessica May Rhodes – Moon (C.J.) (30)

Lester Charles Dawson & Penny Samantha Marshall (58)

Allyson Edger Dawson (Ally) (26)

Zachery Elliott Stevens (Zach) & Charlotte Rose Benson (Charli) (59)

Emily Violet Stevens (26 when she died)

Coleton Zachery Stevens (19 when he died)

Bradley Patrick Rhodes (Brad) & C.J. Rhodes – Moon

Mikayla Nichole Rhodes (Mickie) (6 months)

Skylar Lillian Rhodes (Skye) (3)

Austin Moon & Emily Stevens

Mia Catherine Moon (7)

Dave Samuels & Ally Dawson

Brandon Isaac Samuels (8)

Extras

Zane Forrest Webster - Ally's Half - Brother (14)

Alexia Whitney Conroy (Lexi) – Spencer's Girlfriend (20)

Leah Belle Kennedy - Emily's Best Friend (26)

Jace Kyle Summers – Trish's Husband (26)

Ethan Tyler Phillips – Ally's Cousin (27)

Fredrick Daniel Murphy – Ethan's Boyfriend (27)

Saul Harry Webster - Ally's Step Father (58)

 **Birthdays**

Mickie – February 3rd, 2017

Skye – December 19th, 2014

Mia – September 26th, 2010

Brandon – May 1st, 2009

Zane - December 19th, 2003

Spencer – April 9th, 1997

Lexi – August 12th, 1997

J.J. – August 18th, 1996

Didi - April 23rd, 1995

Jace – January 15th, 1991

Ally – February 14th, 1991

Trish – March 27th, 1991

Emily – April 21st, 1991

Leah - May 28th, 1991

Dave – June 20th, 1991

Austin – July 4th, 1991

Dez – October 16th, 1991

Carrie – November 10th, 1991

Piper – November 10th, 1991

Ethan – May 6th, 1990

Freddie – September 23rd, 1990

C.J. – October 30th, 1987

Brad – December 28th, 1987

Cole – November 5th, 1986

Eddy – February 23rd, 1960

Lucy – April 1st, 1960

Carlos – March 17th, 1960

Teressa – May 30th, 1960

Dennis – June 12th, 1960

Donna – July 22nd, 1960

James – August 2nd, 1960

Anne – September 11th, 1960

Lester – January 18th, 1959

Penny – March 29th, 1959

Saul - August 27th, 1959

Mike – April 24th, 1959

Mimi – June 13th, 1959

Zach – February 25th, 1958

Charli – November 7th, 1958

 **Careers/Colleges**

Spencer – University of Orlando

Lexi – University of Orlando

J.J. – University of Miami

Didi - Dentist

Jace – Chef

Ally – 2nd Grade Teacher

Trish – High School Spanish Teacher

Leah - Engineer

Dave – In Prison

Austin – Veteran/in Med School/Medical Assistant

Dez – Computer Engineer

Carrie – Waitress

Piper – Fitness Instructor

Ethan – Bartender

Freddie – Police Officer

C.J. – Therapist

Brad – Lawyer

Eddy – Owns A Gym

Lucy – Event Planner

Carlos – College Spanish Professor

Teressa – Dance Instructor

Dennis – Inventor

Donna – Nurse

James – Taxi Driver

Anne – Middle School Math Teacher

Lester – Owner of Sonic Boom

Penny – Author

Saul - Firefighter

Mike – Veteran/Recruiter/Co-Owner of Moon's Mattress Kingdom

Mimi – The Other Owner of Moon's Mattress Kingdom

Zach – Mailman

Charli – News Reporter

Chapter One: Austin's Introduction

Austin's POV

 _ **Dear Austin,**_

 _ **If you're reading this, it means I've been taken out of this world. I know you're wondering, so here it is. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the cancer, but there was nothing you could have done. Unfortunately, cancer runs in the family. My grandmother died from it and my great-great-grandfather died from it as well. Anyway, there is a lot about Mia you need to know. So, here it goes.**_

 _ **Favorite colors: Blue and pink**_

 _ **Favorite dinners: Macaroni and Cheese, Pepperoni Pizza, Cheeseburgers and fries, Fried Chicken, and Chicken nuggets/strips and fries**_

 _ **Favorite Salads: Potato, Macaroni, and Chicken Caesar salad.**_

 _ **Favorite Sandwiches:**_ _**Egg Salad, Chicken/Turkey, Tuna Melts, and Roast Beef**_

 _ **Favorite Vegetables/Fruit: Apples, Oranges, Grapes, Watermelon, Bananas, Cherries, Plums, Tomatoes, Lettuce, Corn, Green Beans, Carrots, and Broccoli**_

 _ **Favorite Snacks: Popcorn, Potato Chips, Animal Crackers, Ritz Crackers, Chicken In A Biskit Crackers, and Fruit**_

 _ **Favorite Drinks: Chocolate milk, Apple Juice, Dr, Pepper, Bottled Water, Lemonade, and regular Milk**_

 _ **Favorite Breakfasts: Coco Pebbles, Fruity Pebbles, or Frosted Flakes cereal, Waffles or French toast, One Chocolate chip or S'mores pop tart and milk, biscuits and gravy, and one piece of bacon or a couple sausage links, white bread toast, and eggs**_

 _ **Favorite T.V. Shows: Clifford the Big Red Dog, Arthur, Dragon Tales, Sesame Street, Cyberchase, Kim Possible, Lilo & Stitch: The Series, Tangled: The Series, Recess, Phineas & Ferb, Magic School Bus, Rugrats, and the Fairly Odd Parents**_

 _ **Favorite Disney Movies: Tangled, Frozen, Zootopia, Lilo & Stitch + the sequels, The Emperor's New Groove, Moana, The Little Mermaid + the sequels, The Lion King + the Sequels, Mulan, Bolt, Underdog, Meet the Robinsons, and Beauty and the Beast**_

 _ **Favorite Pixar Movies: All of them besides the Cars movies, a Bugs Life, and the Good Dinosaur**_

 _ **Other Movies: The Halloweentown movies, Fairly Odd Parents movies, the Rugrats movies, and Matilda**_

 _ **Favorite Books: Matilda, Junie B. Jones books, Ramona Quimbly books, Magic Tree House Books, Magic School Bus books, and the Harry Potter books**_

 _ **Favorite Disney Princesses: Rapunzel & Belle**_

 _ **Mia is allergic to cat fur and nuts and she has terrible hay fever. Make sure during the spring and summer she takes her allergy pills every morning and always has her inhaler. Also, remember how she got diagnosed with ADHD a few months ago? Every morning her pill gets crushed up and put in some applesauce during breakfast.**_

 _ **Whatever you do, do not give her sugar after 5:00 otherwise she will be up all night. Her bed time is at 6:30 and she's been being read the second Harry Potter book. She can't go to sleep without her nightlight and Captain Snuggles. It's fine for now, but try to get her off that in the next few years.**_

 _ **She has Gymnastics on Mondays and Wednesdays and Karate on Tuesdays and Thursdays. She usually would go to the park or pool on Fridays but only if her school work is done.**_

 _ **She was told she could get a pet hamster at the end of her 2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **grade school year, if she did well in school. She's been having a lot of trouble with math, so make sure you help her with her math homework. Every morning a lunch gets packed for her. A sandwich, some chips, fruit, a cookie, and a drink. Don't forget or she'll have to buy lunch.**_

 _ **I never told you this Austin, but my mom, well, she doesn't like you. She will fight you hard to get full custody of Mia, but if you remember that she belongs with you, she won't win.**_

 _ **Finally, I want to say that when the time comes when you think you're ready to start dating again, don't let me stand n the way. All I want is for you and Mia to be happy. Also, don't worry about how to explain my death to Mia. Just say what feels right to you.**_

 _ **Take care of yourself and our baby girl, Austin. Tell her you love her and give her hugs and kisses for me.**_

 _ **I love you with all my heart and wish the very best for you.**_

 _ **Goodbye, Austin.**_

 _ **Love,**_

 _ **Emily**_

My mom called to tell me about Emily on October 17th, 2016. I arrived at the hospital in just enough time to say goodbye to her. The few weeks between her death and her funeral Mia continued staying with Emily's mom, Charli, while I took care of some things. I discharged from the Airforce, applied for Medical School in Orlando, Florida, (I got my Master's Degree in the Airforce) bought a two-bedroom apartment, scheduled an appointment with the principal of Princeton Elementary School for Mia, signed her up for a new karate and gymnastics classes, bought a new car, and applied for a job as a medical assistant. After all of that was done, there was a few days left before the funeral, so after a long night's sleep (on my sister's futon), I made the long 22-hour drive from Miami to Cambridge, Massachusetts to pick up Mia. As to be expected, getting Mia and their dog Byron from Charli was a pain, but once a threated to get lawyers involved she reluctantly let Mia go. I packed up all her, Byron's and Emily's stuff before we headed back to Florida. A few days after Emily's funeral, I got a call from Emily's lawyer to discuss her will. During that meeting the next morning, I got her letter.

…...

Being in the Military is a family tradition. My great-grandfather was in the Marines, my grandfather was in the Army, my father was in the Navy, and after I graduated high school I enlisted in the Airforce. My mom took care of the family business and raised me, my older sister C.J., and my younger Spencer in Mimi, while my dad served across the seas. The three of us missed him a lot, but we knew it was part of the job.

…...

I met Emily in 8th grade. Charli and her had just moved to Miami from Washington and she was ready for a fresh start. I was on the football and baseball teams in both middle and high school while she was a valued member of S.T.E.M. in high school. She became friends with my best friend Dez because they had similar interests and became friends with me because, well, of Dez. The summer before starting Marino High School, I asked her out and we ended up being high school sweethearts. She opened up to me about things she had never told anyone, and I did as well. A week before I left for training and she was going to leave for M.I.T. (on a full scholarship), I proposed to her and we left for our new journeys with the promise to be married after we get our diplomas. During our first Christmas as an engaged couple, things got a little complicated. A few days before I was supposed to get back to the base, she told me that she was pregnant. After a lot of convincing, by her, she went back to Cambridge (with her mom moving there a few months later) and I went back to the base. After 9 long months, our baby girl Mia Catherine Moon was born. I spent a week of my vacation days with Emily and Mia before I went back to work. Parenting was hard being apart for a majority of the year, but we made it work. She graduated from M.I.T. in the summer of 2014 and got a waitressing job for around 6 months before beginning her career as an engineer. She was working for around a year and a half before discovering she had cancer. How she managed to keep it a secret from me for a year and a half, I have no clue.

…...

Now that Emily is gone, Mia and I must start a new live. Even with my family close by, this is going to be difficult. However, I didn't really grasp how complicated things were going to get. Stay tuned, because you are in for a wild ride.

…...

 **A.N.: Whelp. That's chapter one. Ally's introduction is up next. Read & Review please. In your reviews answer this question and I'll give you a shout out in the next chapter.**

 **QOTC: If Austin wasn't a musician what do you think he'd be?**

 **MA: I think he'd be an athlete. He's got the talent and the enthusiasm for it. Not to mention the body.**

 **Anyway. The next chapter will be up soon. R &R please! Until then...**

 **Brittney Out! :) 3 :P**


End file.
